1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electromagnetic projectile launchers and particularly to the lightening of the weight of the secondary coil or coils associated with the projectile and the cooling thereof of heat absorbed from the primary coils during travel through a coaxial launcher.
2. Prior Art
U.S. patent application having the Ser. No. 07/489,318 assigned to the assignee of the present invention teaches a high efficiency coaxial launcher utilizing a projectile which includes a secondary coil or coils which react with superconducting primary coils to launch the projectile into Earth orbit. Maintaining the primary coils in superconductivity until a precise instant when they are driven normal to transfer electromagnetic force to the projectile. The teaching of this application does not discuss any means or method for cooling of the projectile which is heated progressively as it proceeds through a series of primary coils transferring energy thereto. Obviously, the heat of the projectile must remain below a temperature that would cause damage to the projectile.
Kolm et al., ELECTROMAGNET LAUNCHERS, American chemical Society, 1979, at pages 2004-2012; Kolm et al., ELECTROMAGNET LAUNCHERS AND GUNS, AD-A143778, 1980, at pages 94-135: and Hull, John R., APPLICATION OF SUPERCONDUCTING TECHNOLOGY TO EARTH-TO-ORBIT ELECTROMAGNETIC LAUNCH SYSTEMS, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 25, No. 1, January 1989, at pages 243-248 are directed to means and methods of launching projectiles into earth orbit and the like using superconducting primaries and normal secondary conductors carried by the projectile. The articles teach the necessity of maintaining the primary coils in a superconducting state until normalizing is required to timely propel the projectile.
A concern is noted in the articles that the heat of the projectile could become elevated to a superconducting quenching temperature as it absorbs energy from the primary coils and changing the superconducting primary coils from a superconducting state to a normal state. There is no teaching as to any means or method for cooling the projectile as it travels along the series of primary coils so as to prevent premature quenching of any of the superconducting primary coils.
There has been a long standing need in electromagnetic launchers to lighten the weight of the secondary coil or coils carried by the projectile being launched via transferred energy from superconductive primary coils and to dissipate heat from the projectile to prevent the projectile temperature from elevating to a level that could cause premature damage to secondary coils.
The state of the art evidenced by the above referenced prior art has been advanced by the introduction of the present invention directed to a new and more efficient operating coaxial launcher.